


Flirting via fiddle

by jfc991



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfc991/pseuds/jfc991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An energetic young dwarf tries to capture your attention whilst acting the fool around the fire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting via fiddle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, based on an Imagine.

You feel a grin slip onto your face as you sit with your Uncle Bofur, watching Fili and Kili dancing and prancing around playing jolly old songs on the fiddle. It was a clear night, if a little cool and there was a large group of you outside merrymaking, keeping warm around a large fire.

It was around this fire that Fili and Kili were now dancing, singing and fiddling, much to the enjoyment of the rest of the dwarves. Tonight was a night of celebration and farewell before the company were leaving on their mission.

"I think he’s sweet on you!" You turn to look at your Uncle who was surreptitiously nodding towards Kili. You turn to watch him with a slight blush on your cheeks.

"No, I don’t think so… He is just enjoying himself" you reply, watching as he laughed and grinned his way around the camp.

"Oh no, he has a special twinkle in his eye for you my darlin, I promise you!"

You chuckle lightly and take a sip of your wine. At that moment Kili dances over towards you and winks, furiously playing his fiddle faster and faster as the brothers competed to see who could play the fastest. Suddenly you hear a twang and see Fili’s face fall - a string on his beloved fiddle had snapped.

"You win, brother, you win!" He said as he admitted defeat gracefully. "Come, let us give these wonderful people’so ears a rest and quench our thirst!"

Standing up you follow them over to pick up another drink, smiling as you hear them bicker. You take two glasses of beer and are about to carry them back over to your uncle when Fili calls you over.

"Take it easy on that stuff, Dwalin brews it!"

"I know, don’t worry they’re not both for me!"

"Ah, one is for me?" Cried Kili as he reaches over towards the drinks

"Hey, hey keep dreaming!" You laugh as you swerve out of his reach. "These drinks have been well earned by me and Uncle Bofur!"

"You’re Bofur’s niece, eh?" Asked Fili, interested.

"The one and only" you smiled "time to get back to him I think, he’ll not last long without a drink!"

You turn and walk back to your uncle, passing the beer over to him.

"Not into you, isn’t he?" Bofur asks as you sit down next to him "he watched you walk all the way back here until I caught his eye. He suddenly became very interested in his glass then. KILI, FILI!" He shouted. You stare at him, vaguely aware he was about to do something potentially embarrassing. The boys made their way over and somehow Bofur managed to swirl Fili away so you were left with Kili.

"Um…"

"Er…"

"So, how are you feeling about the quest?"

Immediately you regretted asking the question as Kili’s face fell and he looked to the ground. Tenderly you place your hand on his shoulder and squeeze gently.

"Sorry, I’m an idiot… It’s just it was an awkward silence and you’re normally very talkative so it was doubly awkward and… And… Sorry…"

Your stomach floods with relief as Kili laughs. He puts his hand on top of yours and pats it.

"I’m scared, I’m excited, I’m exhilarated that Thorin chose my brother and I to go with him. I’m relieved my mother has forgiven me for going but I have to say I’m terribly disappointed at the timing of the quest."

"The timing?" You ask, confused.

"Oh yes. Just tonight I finally managed to catch the attention of a lovely young woman I’ve seen around a lot yet never had a chance to talk to. I don’t think my wooing attempts worked though. Flirting via fiddle, who’d have thought it would fail?"

"Oh really, so you value this girl you barely know almost as much as this life changing quest?" You ask teasing.

"Well, she is rather beautiful. She has a wonderful smile, and thankfully seems to think I’m funny."

During your conversation you had gradually moved closer to each other, until you were mere inches apart staring into each other’s eyes.

"I’m sure she wishes you weren’t going," you murmur "but I’m also sure she realised the importance of the quest, and would never dream of acting as a distraction…"

"How about a reason to come back?"

You grin at each other as he slowly leans in as he tenderly cups your cheek before softly brushing his lips against yours.


End file.
